Rise of the Dales
by Northwoods Dude
Summary: 9:44 of the age of Dragons. Two years since the founding of the Inquisition and thing are not good in Thedas. For unknown reasons racial tensions between Elves and Man are now at an all high. This is all to troubling to Earendil Lavellan, Lord Inquisitor. Suddenly though a strange letter appears that will change the fate of Southern Thedas. (Set Pre-Trespasser)


Lord Inquisitor Lavellan sat at his desk signing and reading papers. Even though the Coryepueus was killed and his followers were shattered there were still papers everywhere that needed his name written on them. "Inquisitor, there is still the matter of the parade." Josephine said holding a paper.

"I still have no idea why you keep bringing this to my attention!" Lavellan shouted.

"It's commemorating your defeat of Corypheus, and it would look good if you made an appearance."

"Yes a fantastic idea! Let the savage march all over Val Royeaux!" Levellan yelled standing up from his chair.

"You know that the people don't hold your race against you. You should hav…"

"The Inquisition's soldiers might not, but the common everyday man or woman on the street tend to forget that." Lavellan stared into his hearth fire. "It's not as if I saved the world or anything. I just wish that you Humans would at least acknowledge that the Elvhen aren't savage beasts to be feared or hated."

"Do you really believe that people think of the Elves that way?"

"Believe it! Josephine, I have seen the Alienages in your people's cities! Not just that but the moment the elves inside them decide to stand up for themselves your people purge them. Believe me when I say I have witnessed my fair share of wrongs to the elven people." Lavellan said in a defeated tone.

Josephine paused for a moment before continuing. "We could continue this some other time my Lord."

"Thank you Josey." The Inquisitor said rubbing his forehead as Josephine made her way to the door.

Soon after the Lady Ambassador left the room the Inquisitor decided to go for a stroll to clear his mind. Even though Skyhold was a great fortress it was a little emptier than it had been during the Inquisition's height of power. When he and his companions fought against the Red Templars and the demon hordes of the Fade.

Creators did he miss his friends, it had been years since he had last seen them all and he had to admit that he deeply missed them. Blackwall, well Thom Rainer, became a proper Grey Warden. Vivienne returned to the Circle after Cassandra, now Divine Victoria, refounded the Mages and the Templars. Cole one day just, disappeared, leaving only his hat. Dorian returned to Tevinter and became a Magister. Solas vanished immediately after Corypheus was slain and the Orb was destroyed. Varric became Kirkwall's new Viscount, in his defense his was extremely competent as a leader and Kirkwall's recovery was coming along more than ahead of schedule. The only one that remained was Bull, and his advisors.

Honestly he started to feel alone "My Lord…" Levellan looked over to the feint sound. Revealing a young Dalish Elf, and his own personal secretary. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting."

"It's alright Loranil. What do you have for me?" The elven Inquisitor asked.

Loranil approached him. "Lady Nightingale has given me this message that has arrived for you." He said handing him another letter."

The Inquisitor looked at the message greatly irritated. He grabbed the letter and angrily tore the seal off and began to read. "I swear if this is Celine asking me to…" Suddenly the Inquisitor's face froze over in shock.

"My Lord! What was in the note?" The young Dalish asked.

The Inquisitor returned to his normal reaction. "Oh it was an invitation to a nobleman's party."

"Oh. I thought it was something different from your reaction." Loranil said. "If you excuse me."

"Oh yes your are excused." Levallen said dismissing the other elf. After he disappeared he reopened the note.

 _Ma' Falon, Earendil_

 _I hope that this letter finds you in good health and the best of luck. I know how hard it can be to live amongst the Shemlen, I lived my childhood amongst them if you can recall. The clan and I are fine, we recently lost a hunter who walked into a giant spider's nest. Beyond that we've all been in good health._

 _Although I must draw a close to this letter. An Arlathvhen has been called and the Keeper asked me to extend our welcome for you to attend, if you still hold true to the old ways. I'm sure we both know that the last gathering of the Clans took place less than six years ago, the Keeper has informed me that this is a rather important. If you wish come the clan is camp a few leagues south of the Shem city of Redcliffe. I, and the clan hope to see you soon._

 _Yours in this life and the Beyond,_

 _Loren_

The Elven Inquisitor folded the paper back up and slide it back into his pocket. Without second thought he marched down the battlements and to the Armory. Quickly he changed into his chainmail and his black overcoat, and then marched to the stable.

"Oh hello Lord Inquisitor! How are you today?" The Ferelden stable master said.

"Fine Master Dennett. Is my horse ready?" The Inquisitor asked.

"She is my Lord. May I ask where you are heading?" Dennett asked as he grabbed the Inquisitor's saddle.

Levallen paused, he didn't know whether or not he should tell a human of the Arlathvhen. "I am going for a breath of fresh air."

"Ah, yes. The mountains are beautiful this time of day." Master Dennett said strapping the saddle to the Inquisitor's horse. "Well there you go ser. Have a fair time and be carefull, the passes maybe beautiful but they can be dangerous."

"Thank you Master Dennett." Levallan said as he mounted the horse. "I'll see you later." He quickly started to ride towards the gatehouse and down to mountain trail.

-x-

 _Val Royeaux_

-x-

The city of the Imperial court of Empress Celene of the Grand Orlesian Empire. Here the great game is played and everyday the balance of power can shift to one way or the other. The lords and ladies of the Orlesian Empire may have once seen the purpose of the Inquisition but lead by their Savage they have started to see it more as a threat. That is why the gathering in front of the Exalted Council and Divine Victoria was taking place.

"Serah you must understand that the Divine might not be able to grant this request based off of that reasoning." One of the Clerics said to an Orlesian lord.

"But he refuses the Maker! How could we be sure of his intentions?! We all know of the stories of those heathens sacrificing our children to pagan gods! How can we expect him not to do the same?"

There were several cheers to the nobleman's cries from the audience and even some members on the Exalted Council nodded their heads in agreement. "Is it wise to allow an Elf, a Dalish at that, be the head of your Inquisition?!"

All Divine Victoria could do was shake her head and let the zealous fnobles insult the man that once saved every last one of them. She only hoped that things were going better for the Inquisition than it was for her.

-x-

 _Skyhold_

-x-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING!" Cullen shouted. It had been nearly three days since Inquisitor Levallen had vanished from Skyhold.

"I merely mean that my agents spotted him leave Skyhold, alone, after he received a letter." Lenianna responded to the frantic commander.

"HE KNOWS BETTER!" Commander Cullen shouted slamming his hands on the war table. He walked away and looked out the window.

It was at this time Josephine spoke up. "When we last talked he seemed very distressed, perhaps he decided to leave on an expedition?"

"I doubt it. He's the one who ordered that no one leave Skyhold alone." Leniania said. Cullan returned to the table. "Whatever Levallen is doing we must answer this." Leniania put a new letter on the table.

 _In the name of the Maker, I, Divine Victoria I, I order that you, Lord Inquisitor Levallen appear in front of the Exalted Council to stand on the crime of Heresy and Conspiracy against Andraste._

"Cassandra." Cullen said with a betrayed tone.

"It's not her fault, she's probably forced to take this move." Josephine said.

"She's probably right, recently there has been a massive surge in Anti-elven sentiments." Leniania said supporting their friend.

"I suppose. Then we need to figure out some sort of response to this letter. If we don't, we'll continue to lose support from the people and the Chantry. If we do we'll have no way of following through without him here." Cullen rubbed his head. "Does anyone know exactly where he went? Leniania, you said there was a letter."

"Yes. Although I didn't read it before I gave it to him and my agents couldn't find it anywhere in Skyhold." She responded.

"Is it possible that he found out about the Divine's order?" Josephine said.

"Even if he did he's not the sort to run from a problem." Cullen said with Leniania's support. "But no matter what his reasons, we need to find Inquisitor Levallen. I will dedicate most of our forces to finding and bringing him back to Skyhold."

-x-

 _The Southern Hinterlands_

-x-

Earendil Levallen was riding through a woodland trail. It had been days since he had left Skyhold, but this felt nice to be away from his life as the Lord Inquisitor. According to a small village that was nearby there was a Dalish Clan that had made camp nearby. Which was what he was trying to find now.

Suddenly Earendil sensed something flying towards him and with the utmost speed he blocked whatever it was with his shield. "You should watch your step Shem. The only reason you're still alive is the pretty little shield you got there."

Earendil quickly recognized the voice. "You know Loren. Thinking that I was a Shemlen hurts about as much as that arrowhead would." He casually said to the voice as he lowered his shield.

"Earendil!" Soon several Dalish Hunters leap out of the brush and the trees to greet him.

"We thought that we lost you to the Shemlen." One of the Elves said to him.

"No of course not. You think I would prefer to join the Shem over my own people?" He replied back.

"Of course not! The Keeper will be glad to see that you've returned." Loren said.

"How far away is the clan?" Earendil asked.

"Literally over the hill there." One of the hunters pointed.

"Good. Do one of you happen to have some game?" He asked.

"Yes I have a hare right here." A hunter handed him a dead rabbit.

"Thank you." He said taking the rabbit. He took it and held it over his horse's saddle and cut rabbit letting blood flow from and splash on his saddle. "Vena mar vir vhenas." He said as hit the horses behind and it sped off back the way they came.

"What was that for?" Loren asked.

"That is the Inquisitions horse, they may be human but I'd rather not steal from them, nor do I want them to start looking for me." Earendil said to the others.

"Well then, Keeper Istimaethoriel will be glad that you've returned nonetheless." A hunter said to him.

Earendil and his reunited brethren made a short trek towards the grove that Loren pointed out. Soon the familiar signs of a Dalish clan were more than evident between small campfires, the hallas, and the Aravels. After so many years he had finally come home. "Earendil!" Suddenly two small arms wrapped around him and forced him back.

"Hello to you as well Ashelle." He said peeling the little elf girl off of him. "Where are your brothers?" The girl suddenly became sad. Noticing something was off he was about to ask her what had happened however, pretty much the entire clan had come around to see if he truly was the clan's lost hunter turned hero. Earendil keep greeting several old faces and such until he was faced with the Keeper. "Keeper."

"Earendil." The old woman said. "I am glad to see that you have returned to us."

"As am I. Come there is much to talk about." The Keeper said while walking away with Earendil in tow and everyone else dispersing. "I'm sure you know why Loren asked you back now of all times, correct?" She asked Earendil.

"To attend the Arlathvhen, right." He said back.

"Yes." She said back.

"But why now? The last gathering of the Clans was recent. Why should one called one now?" He asked just as the Keeper sat down next to a fire.

"Have you heard of the rising tensions between the Elves and the Humans?"

"I have, the Alienages in Val Royeaux, Denerim, and Highever have been purged. Not only that but the rioting from human crowds have been killing several elves already. I attempted to use the Inquisition's influence to help but...it was far too little, far too late."

"Abelas da'lin. It was not your fault, nor could you do anything. Although you are right our brethren in the Shemlan cities have been facing hard times as of late. Not only that but the humans away from the cities have been taken there anger out on the Dalish."

"What do you mean?"

"Recently when we approached a small village to trade some of our supplies they demanded we hand everything over. Our hunters refused so the humans beat several of our people to death. Including one of our younger children."

Earendil remembered when he asked Ashelle about her brothers. The thought of the murder filled him with rage, "So what does this have to do with the Arlathvhen?"

"To counter the threat that the human's pose to our people, an ancient Keeper named Zathrian has called an Arlathvhen." The Keeper explained. "It is to be held in the Emerald Groves of our old homeland."

"What is he hoping to accomplish? And what part do I have to serve in this?" Earendil shouted. "Look at me! I am now more human than I am Dalish after living and leading amongst them for so long. I know their politics, I know their people, hell I even know their damnable religion!" He said standing up.

The Keeper got up as well and walked close behind him. "Da'lin, I am not your mother but I raised as if you were my own child. I know what you are capable of and I know that you are at your heart still one of our people."

Earendil looked back at the old women. "I am sorry Keeper. But I still have no idea what is required of me."

"There are talks amongst our people that we should reunite and retake our homeland. However while all of the Clans have all fought few or none of our people have lead armies into battle. You are however that rare exception. We will need you if we are to succeed if there is war."

"I understand. I promise that I will do anything that I can for our people."

"Thank you Da'len. It makes my old heart warm to know that you will be there to help our people."

-x-

 _Skyhold - Several Days Later_

-x-

"My Lord! My Lord!" A soldier ran into war room. Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana stared at the man. "My Lord." He said catching his breath. "A horse has appeared at the gates. It's Inquisitor Levallen's." The Inquisition's advisors quickly rushed out to the courtyard. There a large crowd had gathered blocking their sight.

"Make way!" Cullen shouted pushing through to the front of the line. When he and the others arrived to the horse they were horrified at the sight. The horse was all ruffled up like it had ridden through hell and the saddle that had still been attached to its back was covered in blood. "Whose horse is that?!"

"I can tell you." Everyone looked at the large Qunari. Bull solemnly looked at the stead. "That, without any doubt, is the boss's." He said.

Everyone looked at the horse. "Then the Inquisitor is...dead." Josephine said. Following the statement everyone there held a long moment of silence. "I-I guess we should tell Cassandra, that he isn't able to attend her summoning. I shall write her of this event." She said walk slowly away.

"More importantly, who will become the new Inquisitor?" Cullen said to Leniania.

-x-

 _Somewhere in the Kahori Wilds_

 _-x-_

Earendil Levallean followed members of his clan as they walked into a massive camp. By and far giant, it in fact there were probably tens if not hundreds of thousands of Dalish Elves gathered there. "Here we are my friend." Loren said to him. "Impressive isn't it? I think this is the largest Arlathan in generations."

"I'd have to agree. It seems clans from across Thedas have come." Earendil responded to him.

The Keeper walked towards them. "Loren, assist Menaria in setting up our clan here. Earendil, you are to come with me." She said and walked away before they could respond.

"Ok I'll see you later Ma'Falon, you best follow the keeper." Loren said to Earendil.

"That would be best wouldn't it." He sighed. I will see you later." He said to the other Elf before following the Keeper. He soon caught up with the older woman. She was taking them down a forest path away from the main camp.

They had to be walking down it for at least a few kilometers before he could hear the faintest of voices. As they got closer he could slowly make them out. "You're a radical!" Said one of the voices.

"What do you expect our people to do?! Sit and wait for the Shemlen to finish what they started with the fall of Arlathan!" Someone responded.

Soon he and the Keeper entered a clearing where at least a hundred or so people had gathered. It was a meeting of Keepers to discuss the Dalish future. "No, but war is not an option! Everytime we have fought back with the humans they beat us down." A keeper yelled.

"That is why we must be united!" Another one shouted back.

"And who is to lead us?! You! My clan would never follow you on this foolhardy path." A keeper shot back.

Earendil approached them. "Well perhaps we should first ask what is the easiest solution." He said to everyone there attracting their attention.

"Who are you?" A Keeper asked.

"I am Earendil of Clan Levallen." He responded.

Suddenly several Keepers began to whisper to each other. Until one spoke up. "What is the Lord Inquisitor doing amongst the Dalish? Should you be amongst your Shemlen followers?" Someone said.

Earendil was gravely insulated by the fact that one of his own would question his loyalty to his people. Although, if his time as Inquisitor taught him anything it was that you should show never weakness or concern, espically during politics. However it would be best if he were to just defend himself. "I don't know if you know this but I am Dalish. Born and raised, I have renounced my position as Inquisitor and have returned to my people." He responded. "I believe that to meet the rising tensions between the Eleven and the Shemlen we must stand together and stand up to the human powers. That is our only chance for a good outcome in this conflict."

"I am sure you do, but how can we be sure you simply don't want to slap the chains on us as your human masters did our brethren." The same voice said.

"Hold on just a minute!" A Keeper shouted. It was the same one he had meet in the Dales two years ago. "I know he worked alongside the humans but I also know he would do anything for his people. He saved myself and my clan from the human's in Orlais."

"Did he have anything to gain from the interaction?" The Keeper asked again.

"Well, ah…" He stumbled over the response.

"My friends," Another voice from the crowd was heard. "It is late perhaps we should rest and continue this tomorrow."

"Zathrian is correct." Someone said. "For we should reunite with our clans and rest upon what was said here." The Keepers bowed their heads and began to disperse down the trail until only Earendil and a figure remained in the clearing alone.

The figure was a Male with long brown haired Keeper, the face markings and staff more than showed that. They both looked at each other, for a prolonged period trying to size the other up. "So." The Keeper broke the pregnant silence. "You are Lord Inquisitor Earendil Levallan. I expected you to be taller." He said.

"Is there something you want from me? You could have left with the other why did you stay here?" Earendil said.

"How do you know I didn't want to introduce myself?" He shot back.

"Why would you do that now?" Earendil asked.

"Fair enough I suppose." He paused again. "Why did you come here Levallen?"

"To help our people." Earendil said back.

The Keeper remained firm in his disposition. "Well that's a noble goal and all but many ask if that is truly your goal."

"What do you mean?" Earendil asked.

The Keeper sighed. "I know you saved the world. I know you've done countless goods for the world, you are without a doubt the most skilled warrior of our people but, sadly, you rose far too high in the Shemlen world. It causes many of our people to question your motives."

Earendil looked at him shock. He supposed that he could understand the other Dalish feelings on the matter. "Then what can I do to fix our people's opinion?"

"We Dalish strive to remember what was lost. Find a great artifact that will have a great impact to our society." The Keeper said. "But I would hurry. I don't know how long this Arlathvan can stick together without coming apart at the seams, and we will need all the Dalish and the City Elves if we are to stand up to the humans."

"I understand. Where would you recommend looking for artifacts?" Earendil asked.

"Some say the Empire of Elves stretched far to the south, even into the Kahari Wilds. You may have luck there." The Keeper said. "But I would warn you. This search will be dangerous and difficult. Our ancestors were known to be cautious above all else and most ruins have long since been picked over by scavengers."

"Thank you for the warning. Nuva Dys dara ma." Earendil said as the Keeper began to walk back towards the massive encampment.

Earendil stood there for a moment trying to figure something out. No matter what he couldn't figure out where to go. For the first time in his life, he was lost.

"Ma'Falon Levallan." A voice that Earendil hadn't heard in years said behind him. He quickly looked back to see who was there. "It has been years since we have last seen each other."

Earendil took a step back. "Solas."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **So I wrote this awhile ago. Tell me what you think. Peace out!**_


End file.
